masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shotguns
AdonisAleus okay it nice someone is putting up weapons on their pages - however, this whould be moved somewhere else, under their own pages split under corporations, type, and tech levels. so, for example one link page for Hayne-Kadir, one Link page for Tech level 1 weapons and a link page for all weapons of the type : I disagree. If I'm looking for shotgun information I should be able to find it on the shotgun page. I added a table to give it some formatting. : Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 21:16, 29 November 2007 (UTC) anon comment from problem report the STORM I shots before overheating is incorrectly shown to be 9.4. --12.149.148.7 ChancesAre 01:26, 26 February 2008 (UTC)chancesare Pictures Just uploaded some screencaps with none other than Urdnot Wrex fronting them. Enjoy Phylarion 15:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Is the information for Mass Effect 2 shotguns going to be placed here or will they, or do they have a different page?--He Who Plays 00:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why it wouldn't be placed here... I see no reason to make new, game-specific pages for shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and grenades. SpartHawg948 02:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) DPS calc for ME2 weapons I've made a DPS equation based on data made available here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/file/944906/58941 http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/128/index/1143264 I'd like to post the DPS for each weapon, but I'm sure doing so without explanation would cause much consternation. I think it's very useful information, but I'm not sure how to roll it out. Thoughts? Servius 05:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Done. See Weaponry Comparison Servius 01:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ref. pictures from Lair of the Shadow Broker From the image with Shepard, Liara, Garrus and Tali: does anyone else think that the new shotgun appears to have a side-by-side double barrel? Maybe it's going to be like the super shotgun from Doom. Also, the buttstock of the shotgun (as seen in the image with Shepard firing on some mooks) resembles that of a geth weapon. Comments?John117XL 19:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, whatever it is, it looks like we'll have to wait to find out. After all, we do have dev statements that the new weapons depicted in those images are not from the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC. SpartHawg948 19:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :My apologies for not pointing that out in the first post. I don't really know where to submit speculative topics like this - it seemed too early for a proper forum thread, but I wanted to know what other people think. Any helpful pointers would be greatly appreciated. Thanks SpartHawg! John117XL 19:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) New Table Proposed I've made a new table for the shotguns. The upside is that the table is neater (as is its code) and fits the new skin better (the original table became needlessly long). Check it out at my sandbox; any useful suggestions may be made here, and would be appreciated. --AnotherRho 03:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Carnage In ME2, several krogan during Korlus can be seen using a red explosive very similar to Carnage, should this use be mentioned here (as the only krogan seen using this have shotguns) or should a Carnage page be made???--Paladin cross 17:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Let's see, is it a power that the player or squad can use? Is it not already mentioned on the relevant enemy pages? The answer to those is no and yes. I do not see one reason why it should be mentioned on this page when it is already mentioned in the appropriate places. Also we have other questionable powers in ME2, so I do not see why if we don't have pages for those, then I don't see one reason why we should create one. Lancer1289 18:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Is it still the M-300 Claymore in ME3 and is a typo on page or is it really the M-330 Claymore?Tivis014 00:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :It was a typo. Fixed it now. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Considering that the AT-12 Raider is used by Batarian special forces, wouldn't is manufacturer be Batarian State Arms? Eviscerator Manufacturer I don't know if I'm missing something here, but is there a reason why we don't list the manufacturer as "Lieberschaft"? Given some of the discussions on the M-22's talk page, it would seem a few people do believe it to be the manufacturer. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 15:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :They're mistaken. Lieberschaft 2180 the official name of the weapon, as shown in the description. It really doesn't have a manufacturer. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 15:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :: I'd say it's Cerberus, because of the Logo on the Weapon.--MaverikCH (talk) 16:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC)